1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, and a printing apparatus for printing out a plurality of images obtained from moving image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional system is proposed for cutting out a plurality of still images from a moving image file and for printing the cut-out still images onto sheets like oblong cards so as to provide a printing material by which a pseudo moving image can be observed by turning the sheets like the oblong cards as shown in FIG. 15 (hereinbelow, the above-mentioned moving image is referred to as a “turning moving-image”, and the still images for providing the turning moving-image are referred to as “continuous still images”). In the system, frames from a start image designated by means for designating the start image from the moving image file to an end image designated by means for designating the end image are cut out at a predetermined interval, thereby obtaining the continuous still images. The obtained continuous still images are printed, thereby providing the printing material which enables the enjoyment of the “turning moving-image”.
However, since the “turning moving-image” including the moving image file is conventionally enjoyed at the predetermined interval, obviously, the moving image with small motion becomes the “turning moving-image” with the small motion.
It is an object of the present invention to generate the continuous still images by using an trimming area to be extracted from the frames in consideration of the above problems.